A Mighty Wolf
by YourLoveMovesMe
Summary: When Isaac begins acting strange it puts the entire pack on edge. What happens when a new Alpha comes to town? Rated M just in case Teen Wolf AU OC
1. Waiting

Waiting

Isaac's POV

Sitting on the front porch looking out towards the woods I can hear them. The entire pack in the house huddled in the kitchen. They were trying to whisper but my werewolf ears were picking up the entire conversation without even trying.

"Seriously something is wrong we have to do something." That sounded like Scott. I can tell he is trying to keep his voice down, but Scott always has this frantic, intense growl y thing going on. It was a direct contradiction to his puppy dog look, sort of like an adorable, less intimidating version of Derek.

" _You _don't have to do anything. Just leave him, he'll come around soon." Oh Derek was getting all growly, he meant business.

"Derek you know we can't just continue to leave him this way." Stiles sounds worried, in fact they all sound worried. I never meant for any of this to happen.

"Fine I'll talk to him, but the rest of you give him space until he's decided he's ready to talk, or until I say it's time, understood?"

After everyone agreed and gave their promise it seemed as though they were breaking up and going on with their day.

Thank goodness, maybe now I won't have to constantly worry about the rest of them giving me strange looks anymore.

"Isaac"

Shit, I did not hear the door open, and I definitely did not hear him step out onto the porch.

"Yes Sir?" I reply turning to face Derek.

"Let's walk" With that Derek began walking down the path not bothering to turn around. Like he knew I would follow him. Of course I would follow him; I would follow Derek just about anywhere.

We had already been walking for about five minutes and Derek hasn't said anything, I was starting to worry. I tried scenting his mood, tried to pick up any traces of anger, but Derek has been practicing suppressing his scent. We can still smell him, that will never change, but we can no longer tell if he's angry just by smell.

The longer we walk the more nervous I can feel myself become. Silence like this has always put me on edge. You can never tell exactly what the other person is thinking.

"Sir I'm sorry if I've done something wrong."

Finally Derek turns to look at me, and my eyes automatically drop to the ground.

"You haven't done anything wrong, but the last few days I have tried to give you space, I've held the others back, tried to give you time to deal with whatever it is that has been bothering you, but it's been long enough. The past three days you have spent every waking hour alone on the porch, not talking, not doing anything. I think it's time you tell me what's going on."

"I don't know what to say, I don't really know how to explain what I've been feeling. For the last few days I've had a really strange feeling, something I can't seem to ignore. It's like when you get that feeling in your gut that something bad is going to happen."

"So you think something bad is coming?" Okay so Derek doesn't sound angry, that's a plus. He actually sounded interested.

"I wouldn't say that it's something bad, but my wolf has been going a little crazy. It's like he's expecting something to show up at any minute." God I sound crazy. This is why I avoided answering any questions the last few days.

"Okay Isaac, I won't ignore what you're saying, I just wish you had come to me because sometimes our wolves can feel things that we don't understand. I'll allow you a little more space, but that's it. After today no more sitting on the porch in isolation, we're a pack, and the others will start to get restless with the separation."

"Yes Sir, I understand, after today no more."

Derek looked at me for a long while not speaking.

"Is there anything else that you want to tell me?"

"No Sir, that' about it"

"Okay, if you're sure"

"I'm sure" God I hope Derek doesn't hear how fast my heart is pounding right now.

"If you're still having problems after today we will deal with them as a pack"

"Yes Sir, I understand"

I stand there long after Derek heads back to the house. I understand what he is saying about the rest of the back becoming restless. I do miss them, and my wolf misses them too. He can sense them close, he wants to interact with them, but whatever it is that has him on edge is a lot stronger than the need he feels to interact with the rest of the pack.

I do feel a little bad for not telling Derek the whole true. I've never actually lied to the Alpha before and it didn't feel good. I'm a little worried about what he will do if he finds out I didn't tell the truth. Yes I am confused about what I am feeling, but I wasn't completely honest about everything. I'm beginning to freak out a little. My wolf is starting to get out of control and I don't know if I can continue to hold him back. The first day that I noticed the change it was very subtle, my wolf was a little more excited than usual, but the next day he was practically wagging his tail. Then today was the big change. The wolf wasn't angry but it felt like he was trying to claw his way out. Like he was tired of waiting for whatever it is he's expecting.

I've been so worried that I haven't been able to eat anything in the past twenty-four hours. That may not sound like a long time, but for a werewolf twenty-four hours without food is shocking. I think what worries me the most is that if Derek finds out that I'm having trouble controlling the wolf that he'll put me in chains. It was one thing to agree to wear the chains during the full moon, but I'm not sure I can handle them during any other time. I have spent more than enough time being locked up. I would do just about anything to avoid that.


	2. The Arrival

Stiles' POV

"Someone's here"

"I know"

"Shouldn't we go out there?"

"No, Isaac is out there, it's fine"

I can see how hard it is for Scott to obey Derek's command. Even after all that's happened Scott is still getting used to not being the one to give all of the orders or make the final decisions on everything. I'm not an alpha of any kind, hell I'm not even a wolf so I don't really understand these struggles for control that Scott and Derek had going on. Everyone keeps telling me that it's a wolf thing but that's the same excuse that they use for everything. I even allowed them to use it when we first realized that something was happening between Scott and Jackson. Apparently even though Scott loved Allison and Jackson loved Lydia something had happened after Jackson stopped being the Kanima and turned into a regular werewolf. Probably even while Jackson was the Kanima, I mean there were times where it seemed like Jackson was holding back when he fought Scott. Neither Scott or Jackson would say the word mate but things had changed. Their bond is just as strong as the bond I share with Derek, and now that we are all living in the Hale house it is almost impossible to catch them apart even if they do both still have girlfriends. I know it's hard on the four of them, coming to grips about the fact that Jackson and Scott are mated, but it's hard on the rest of us too. Before he was given the bite Jackson was a total asshole. He was our enemy, the Bane to our Batman and Robin, the Magneto to our X-Men, the bad guy to our everything, and now he's like totally different. He can still be an asshole at times but I guess you can't really bite the assholeness out of someone. Mostly Jackson is an ok guy and I guess he can stay, I mean he does make Scott happy.

"It's a guy, he's in a big truck" Scott has moved to the window to get a closer look.

"That's nice" Derek didn't seem to care, he didn't even look up from whatever it was he was doing on his laptop.

"Derek I don't recognize him, I've never seen him around town. That means he's a stranger, someone from out of town"

"Oh a traveler"

It looks like Scott is fighting the urge to run outside and find out who this person is. Hell it was hard for me not to run out there, but that is just my curious nature making itself known. I must admit though I was even more curious because Derek didn't seem curious at all, and Derek was ALWAYS curious and overprotective especially when a stranger comes, unless...

"Wait a minute"

"What?!" Everyone practically yells at me.

"Derek do you know this man"

"Not exactly"

"What do you mean by exactly?"

Derek finally closes his laptop. "Scott look out the window and tell me what you see"

"I already told you, it's Isaac and some dude" Scott was starting to sound frustrated.

"And what are they doing?"

"It looks like they're talking"

"Does Isaac sound afraid?"

"No, but his heart is pounding. That means something right" Scott turns to look at Derek.

"Not entirely"

"Derek who is this man? What aren't you telling us?"

"I don't know who he is, but after talking to Isaac this afternoon I've been doing some research. Shut up Stiles" Derek glares an points a finger at me.

"What! I didn't say anything"

"Yeah but you were about to make a comment about me doing my own research"

Shit he was right. I was definitely about to make a crack about Derek actually doing something by himself.

"You were saying?" Oh Jackson could get sassy with the best of them.

"I was saying that after I spoke to Isaac and he told me what was going on I started doing some research. Isaac told me that his wolf was acting strange. That it seemed to be restless and waiting for something."

"Ok so?" God Jackson was so impatient.

"So after looking into it I think this man is Isaac's mate"

"WHAT?!" Ok now I was sure everyone was screaming.

"I've never seen it before which is why I had to research it, but I remember hearing about it when I was younger. Two wolves, two mates, connecting from a distance. It's said that one day they just begin to feel a pull, a connection to each other. A need to find each other."

What? Why the hell didn't I know about this?

"Because you don't know everything Stiles"

"How... how did you know what I was thinking?"

"You said it out loud dumb ass"

Shit, I really need to stop doing that.

"It's actually nice knowing what you're thinking" Derek says.

"Yeah except for when it's annoying"

"Screw you Jackson"

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP" Scott yells at us.

"Dude calm down. No one is going to hurt your precious Jackson"

"That's not it. Do any of you realize what Derek just said?"

"Well yeah, I mean he said mates can connect from a distance, but come on what's the big deal about that? I mean Derek has me, you have Jackson even though neither of you will admit it-"

"Stiles, do me a favor?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Shut up"

"Well you asked a question, I was just-"

"STILES"

"Ok, ok I get it. I'm shutting up. Tell us oh wise one. What was it that Derek said?"

"Derek just said that Isaac has found his mate"

"Isaac's found his mate? Wait so that means..."

I didn't even finish my sentence before we all had a spot in front of the window trying to get a look at this guy.

My human eyes were not as sharp as the eyesight of the werewolves in the room, but I was able to see a little of the guy standing on the big front porch with Isaac. He was standing close to Isaac, like really freaking close, so I could tell that he was shorter than Isaac. He was probably closer to the 5'9 or 5'8 area which meant he was also shorter than the other wolves, except for Jackson, Jackson wasn't very tall either. His skin looks like it has a slight tan to it, but I can't tell if it came from good genes or if he just lived somewhere where the sun actually shines. He didn't seem like a big guy, not really buff, actually he was kind of on the thin side. Not as small as Scott but definitely not nearly as big as Derek and Boyde. He was wearing dark jeans, I couldn't really tell the color, a grey Henley, and a black leather jacket. His hair was black, short and had a shine to it that probably came from gel or some other kind of hair product, and he had a bit of facial hair. Looking at him, there is something familiar about him that I can't put my finger on.

"Hey guys, does he look familiar to anyone else?" I don't even take my eyes off of him to ask.

"What? No Stiles I already said I didn't recognize him"

Of course Scott would say no. Scott was usually the last to figure things out, well except for that little thing about Gerard wanting to be an alpha but still, Scott was usually oblivious about everyday things.

"Oh come on, are you telling me that none of you can see it" Allison sounds like she's about to reveal some big secret.

"Look at him"

Everyone turns to look at the guy again. I still can't figure out how I recognize him.

"Guys he looks like a younger Derek"

"No he does... Holy crap he does look a bit like Derek." I say as I stare at the guy that is still talking to Isaac. Seriously what are they talking about out there? Isaac is not a big talker especially when it comes to people who are outside of the pack. I want to meet this guy, I need to meet this guy. Who is he? Where did he come from? Is he alone? How did he find us? Is he staying? How long is he staying? Did he only come because of that weird needing to find his mate crap or is there another reason?

"Stiles you're doing it again" Lydia says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Guys I think they're coming in here" Allison says. She is practically jumping up and down and clapping her hands. Seriously why is she so freaking excited?

We all just stand there as Isaac comes in with the stranger. No one is saying anything and Isaac looks freaked out.

"So Isaac who's your friend?"

"Well I... he's um... I mean he's not...well he's not my friend."

Isaac's eyes are really big. I can't really tell if he sounds happy, exited, or freaked out. I remember when I was first told that Derek was my mate, I was definitely freaked out. Derek was a scary dude, i mean we thought he was a murderer at first. Not to mention I didn't think Derek was gay. I guess he's not really. From what they told me wolves don't really have a sexuality, a werewolf never knows if his mate will be male or female, I guess that made sense but even after Derek took a male as a mate I was still shocked about Scott and Jackson- Wait I think I missed something. Everyone in the room looked on edge, like they had caught scent of a hunter.

"What did I miss? Who is this guy" Of course no one answers.

Someone cleared their throat and I turned to see that it was the stranger.

"Well I'm Micah"

"Micah who?"

"Hale. I'm Micah Hale"

Every set of eyes in the room turned to look at Derek.

"What are you doing here?" And finally there is the scary growly Derek that we're use to.

"I was looking for a new pack"

"You have a pack"

"Not anymore. I've left my home pack"

"Why is everyone so on edge? We've encountered omegas before."

"He's not a normal omega"

"What do you mean 'normal' omega"

"He's different"

Seriously it was like pulling teeth with these wolves.

"Different how?"

"He's strong"

"We'll duh. He said he left his pack, that means he's probably a wolf. Werewolves are strong"

"No he's not just strong, he's powerful"

"Ok so? We've met powerful wolves before. Derek is powerful"

"He's more powerful than Derek"

"Wait what? That's crazy. Do you see how thin this guy is? I mean he's not even that tall"

"I'm going to try not to take offense to that"

"Oh yeah sorry dude. I totally meant no offense to you or anything, but they're imagining things right? Derek is an alpha, you're an omega, you can't be stronger than him. I mean if you are stronger then why would you come here? The only wolves we ever get here are the crazy ones that try to take over the pack. HEY! are you trying to take over the pack? "

I'm rambling, why isn't anyone trying to get me to shut up?

"Because dude let me tell you. We have already had a crazy murdering uncle on a vengeance rampage who thought it was his right to kill anyone he wanted. We've had the old as fuck, dying from cancer hunter who thought he could control a Kanima and take Derek's position as alpha. Then we had an ENTIRE pack of alphas who thought they would come to town and fuck shit up and take Derek away from us. So if you have it in your mind that you're going to come here and take over then I suggest you turn your little werewolf ass around and leave just the way you came."

"Well it sounds like I've missed all of the excitement. It also sounds like you have all of the answers. Tell me, what are two humans doing in a house full of werewolves?" He actually sounded amused. I was almost positive he would have been ready to rip my throat out.

"I think maybe you should tell us what a freakishly strong werewolf is doing wandering alone"

"Simple, I left my pack, I needed a new one, and I was hoping my cousin here would offer me a position in his pack."


End file.
